


Four Lengths of Rope [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Consent, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Ray asks a simple question. Fraser does not give a simple answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Lengths of Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548988) by [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across). 



> Thanks to dance_across for permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/stygsa2wjhyfwm6iqcj27bkj7mq7bvjf)

Download from the audiofic [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
